legacies_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Vyra
Queen Vyra of House Broum is the 97th Ruler of the Kingdom of Stin Cepel. Backstory The thirdborn child of King Vaclav and Queen Jana, Vyra was never meant to rule, and never desired to do so either. Most of the training she received was to stay out of sight and not say anything to embarrass her elder siblings in important functions. Since she was not being groomed to rule, this left her a lot of time to pursue other things, which she did. She was fascinated by alchemy; she loved digging in the dirt; and she wanted to learn how to shoot a crossbow. She also found she had some minor magical talent, nothing formidable but enough to enchant some magic items. Vyra struck up a friendship with Asana, the Royal Embalmer, who taught her about potions, magic, and crossbows; and Indar, the holy Shadeweaver of Jenova, who taught her more ethereal things about religion and philosophy. When the Harbingers of Purity took over Stin Cepel, they assassinated her entire family in the Royal throne room – father, mother, and all three siblings (the Harbinger Coup). Vyra did not witness the murder directly but saw the bodies when she followed Indar into the throne room. Indar protected her from Gramorn and Seaorin, and Planeshifted them to the Shadowfell, where they remained on the run until they were found by the Sandstriders. Campaign Reclamation After that, Vyra spent her time in Dryadis, trying to process everything that had happened. After a few weeks, however, Indar was murdered and she was captured by Seaorin and locked into a mind prison of sorts. She was broken out with the help of the party – her mind took the shape of a series of trials in which the party had to decide what the punishment should be for the accused. The decisions the party made stayed in her subconscious and helped shape the type of regent she became – or will become. During the Battle of Broumov, Vyra bravely went into the city on the front lines, waving the flag of Stin Cepel and calling to her people to rally around her – which they did. When the battle was over, she announced the heroism of the Stin Cepel Seven, the Reclaimers, as well as her desire to reunify the kingdom. After Reclamation Vyra named Evangeline Krost as head of the Queen’s Guard; Tolsmir and Tralin as her Royal Shadeweavers; and Asana and a family friend named Mr. Minuko as her top advisors. Vyra had a hard task of both punishing traitors as well as keeping the Kingdom together. She cut off ties with the Dwarves, who had supplied the Harbingers with weapons and other supplies, but invited the rest of the continent to join a Continental Council, where they could discuss shared issues. She enlisted the help of Asana and Mr. Minuko in the trials of those accused of treason. Many times, she was counselled against the harshest punishments and, unsure of herself, held back. This got her the nickname “Kitten Queen” by those who didn’t think she went far enough. Meanwhile, divisions remained, neighbor suspecting neighbor, and Vyra found the prospect of balancing the wellbeing of a kingdom overwhelming. She turned to drink, and then eventually to drugs, specifically one called Myriad, to help her cope. On the first Reclamation Day celebration, she invited the Sandstriders to join her in her private quarters. She was high, and seemed miserable. She asked the party to wipe out the last of the Harbinger Remnant in a cave in the Freezing Wastes, which they agreed to do. When the party was reported dead, it was as if Vyra snapped out of a trance. She realized that all this time, part of her had been waiting for the Sandstriders to swoop in and fix everything. Without them, it was up to her – no more excuses. She quit Myriad cold turkey and got to work. She executed people who she would have spared before, placing their heads on spikes outside the walls of Broumov. She made it clear that she was in charge. She reopened trade with the Dwarves, after they issued a formal apology for working with the Harbingers. Struggles remained. The weather started acting chaotically, leading to a dearth of healthy crops and a food shortage. A new movement called the Path of Light started offering food to the poor, undermining her authority. She argued constantly with the Captain of her Queen’s Guard, Eva, about actions to take or not take. Monsters thought long gone began rising up around the country; rumours of local lords and ladies who didn’t respect her rule abounded. The Dwarves cut off contact, and worst of all, there were reports that the Sandstriders were traveling throughout the Kingdom wreaking havoc. When the real Sandstriders returned, Vyra was relieved. She asked them again for their help; they decided to leave for the Faewild. Eva asked permission to go on a mission to the Volcanus Wastes to help Vichand and other Bahamut followers find and kill a dragon; Vyra refused to allow her to go. Currently, Vyra is still working on creating a unified kingdom. This is made more difficult by the monsters and other creatures that seem to have awoken since Cyric came into the picture. Shadows of Moonraker Peak In the throes of the Astral Civil War, Queen Vyra learned of a Dwarven artifact which would allow her to send supplies and troops to aid the Coalition in their fight. She negotiated a price with Fandolin Stoneweaver, head of one of the Dwarven clans, and hired the Goldfoot Mountain Trading Company to transport the artifact, a Planar Stone. The GMTC was jumped on the road by a group affiliated with the New Harbingers, who wished to use the stone to help their God, Cyric. However, their plan was foiled by a group of hired mercenaries. These mercenaries brought the stone to Queen Vyra, along with tidings of the treason of House Andolian, the stewards of the Mountain region of Stin Cepel. Queen Vyra summarily removed Evemie Andolian of her nobility, instead granting control of the Mountains to her daughter, Jenivieve Andolian. Queen Vyra then enlisted the help of Asana and other magically-attuned experts to open a portal between Broumov and the Astral Sea. She sent troops and supplies to help with the assault of the Consortium War Camp, though she did not directly fight. Aftermath After returning to Stin Cepel from the Astral Plane,Vyra settled in as ruler. Though tensions persisted, they generally fell to the background. Vyra would go on to marry Ylros, the new ruler of Woestijn, and have a happy and productive marriage.Category:Ally Category:Royal Category:Stin Cepel Category:House Broum Category:Reclamation Category:Awakening Category:Astral Rifts Category:Leader